Grey's fallen angel
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: After Ana left Christian, he want looking for another. After meeting up with a old family friend he meets Ruby. A model thats will known to the dark kinky world as the gothicdoll. But is she Christian fallen angel?
1. Chapter 1

Angel among Human

Ch.1

It was a bright sunny day, a perfect day to sit out in the sun. I sat under a large old oak tree that sat in the middle of city park. My long black hair was loosely breaded hanging over my right shoulder, so not to be in my way. I wear a black dress with a lace front covering my pale white skin. She placed a pencil to her ruby red lips as I took another look at my work. Of the lake in front of me. Now and then I would look to my phone for the time, than looked around. I was meeting up with a good friend and someone he wished me to meet. I sat it aside and went back to my work.

"Your art never seems to have an end of greatness, Ms. Baliton." I turned knowing the voice all to well. He was a tall pale man just like I, dressed in a well made suit. His short brown hair shine red in the sun light.

"Dressed very well as normal, Mr. Miller." I said getting to my feet only coming to his shoulder. I hate the fact that I'm short. I gave him a hug then saw his friend, knowing very well who this man was. I've seen him in news papers and on television.

"Ruby, this is the person I wanted you to meet. Christian Grey. Christian this is Ruby Baliton." Mr. Miller said placing his hand on my back pushing me little closer to Christian. I looked up to him seeing his cold grey eyes look back at mine.

"She prettier then what you said." Christian said taking my hand and placing a light kiss on the knuckles. I couldn't help but blush, which made Christian smile more. He was much taller than me and dressed much better than Mr. Miller. Once he released my hand I placed it down to my side and turned to Miller. "Mind if we go someplace with some shade, Arthur? I have a shoot later in the day." Christian gave me a odd look, than looked to his friend.

"She a model" Mr. Miller said, "Which one is it?" He asked me. I pulled out my iphone and click into her e-mail.

"It's the Corset one." I spotted a smile on Christian face as I said this.

"Mind if we come along?"

"Sure." I said , " I would feel safer if you did." Not able to hide the fear in my voice.

"Why is that, Ms. Baliton?" Christian asked cocking his head to the side.

"The people who run the shoot don't treat models the kindest." I said rubbing my forearm. Miller leaned into Christian saying to him softly. I couldn't hear what there were saying. "I don't want anything started. They promised nothing like that would happen again. They need me too much." I said then turned to pick up my things. Christian couldn't help but watch me, smiling again.

"Told you." Miller said this then looked to me, "Why not get some coffee?" I gave him a look and crossed her arm. He knows good and will that I can't have anything with caffeine in it. "Their have other things there too." I nodded

"Lead the way then." I said placing my bag over my shoulder, gliding a pair of sunglasses on my eyes. Like I didn't look like a vampire already. Miller lead the way so Christian and I followed behind, his hands placed in his pocket. He looked to the sidewalk not looking up.

"How'd you meet Arthur?" Christian asked watching me from the corner of his eye.

"I've modeled for his company a few times and we meet in person during a group." As I spoke my hands played with my bread, "What about you?" I asked in return.

"Childhood friends. His mother knows mine and I promised her I'd keep him out of trouble."

"Its hard to do," I said, "seems like it just follows him everywhere he goes" I noticed my words made him smile and chuckle a bit.

We made it to the coffee house. It was a cute little place that smelled of cinnamon. I had been here a few times with Arthur.

"Pick a table outside." He said as he walked into the building.

"green tea please." I yelled at him as he walked in waving his hand to note he heard what I had said. I then turned to Christian, who just stood watching me, "Any place you like to seat? They all have shade so anywhere would be fine for me."

"How about there?" He pointed to the back table. Three tables around it were empty and isolated. I nodded and followed him walked ahead then stopping to pull out a chair for me. No one had never done that for me, not even my father.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." I said removing my bag and taking a seat. Placing my bag at the side of the chair. Once he sat I notice he sat and watched as I removed my flat and pulled out a pair of high heels. I slip them on making he somewhat taller.

"You have good taste in shoes Ms. Baliton." Christian said watching.

"Thank you sir." I said setting up a bit more, "I'm a bit clumsy so I don't wear them that often."

"My ex was the same way." Before I could ask, Arthur came walking up to them with the drinks.

"You would pick the table in the back." He said handing out the drinks, "And I remembered the ice." I smiled and took the glass from him. "See you're wearing the heels from hell." He added handing Christian his drink before taking his own seat.

"I like them." Christian said.

"She can't walk in them that well." Arthur added before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've been working on it." I said setting her drink on the table, knowing he was going to make me prove it.

"Then show us." Arthur said in a cold demanding voice. I looked down and got to my feet, took in a deep breath and did a catwalk to a fence that blocked the sidewalk from the café and back, only losing balance when I returned to my seat. I noticed that Christian never took his eyes off me. "Better then the last time I saw you in them."

"May I add you are the one to buy me both the dress and shoes. And you got them way to big" Ruby said then took a drink.

"You did look quite lovely in that sweetheart neckline dress. Showing your shape very nicely I may add." Both men watched as my face matched my name to a tee. "When's the shoot?"

"In an hour, just two buildings down." I said taking another drink of my tea.

"Good." He said.

The hour passed and they made their way to the shoot. Inside the building I walked to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Ruby Moon. I'm here for the photo shot." I said in a sweet voice, that I used when I worked.

"Yes, , third floor." I nodded then turned to walk to the elevator with the two men. Christian pushed the up button before I could. Nothing was said till all three of us was safe in the elevator.

"I thought your name was Ruby Baliton?" Christian asked a hint of coldness in his voice.

"It is. My stage name is Ruby Moon; it was Arthur's idea." I said untying my hair, shaking it, letting it flow around me. She stopped just as the elevator doors began to open again. Both men let Ruby walk out first, I stop once she saw him. He was tall and tan with long black hair. My hand began to shack at the sight of him the man that rape me. I felt a hand take mine. I looked over and saw it was Christian.

"Oh Ms. Moon it's so nice to see you again." The man said as he made his way over to me. Arthur stood in front of me stopping the man, "Mr. Miller I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm a good close friend of Ruby." Arthur said in the same demanding voice from before, "She asked me to come as did my friend Christian Grey." We all watched and the man face changed, from soft to hard.

"Well Ms. Moon we need you to go get your hair and makeup done." He said. I nodded and walked over to the make-up table. Taking a seat putting my bag down, I notice that the boy is not far from me. I could hear everything they say.

"That has to be the man who hurt her." Arthur said not knowing I can hear them, "I've heard stories about him." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall not taking his eyes off the man. "His great at his job but he uses his power and control to rape the models. Most won't speak up in fear of losing their jobs."

"Yet Ruby did?" Christian asked

"Not really." Arthur began, "At the hospital I'm her contact if anything would happen, seeing her family lives in Ohio. I got a call saying she was raped but wouldn't say who."

"And being the man you are you got it out of her." Arthur nodded to his friend.

"I made some calls. She got a lot of money out of the deal. She put it in a bank and hasn't touched it." He looked over just as they put red lips on me. "I know you fancy her. Just don't break her too much. Don't know if the doll can take much of it."

"What do you mean?" Christian asked. I heard a hint of confusion in his voice.

"We've been friends for some time. I know what makes you tick." Arthur smiled, "How do you think I knew Ruby would be a great match for you. Though I fear she does still need some More training" Christian gave him a look, "We met at a bondage group." Christian mouth drop open and he looked at his friend. Then I got up going off to get dressed, no longer hearing what they were talking about. When I came out I was wearing a corset that laced up the front. I wear a skirt that was more of a large ribbom that wrap around my lower half. Black and white thigh high covered my legs and high heel books cover my feet. I feel like a call girl from the wildwest. Christian had a big old smile on his face as I walked out. Before any of them could say anything to me I was pulled to the set and placed in spot. I could tell they still talk but I could hear nothing.

3 hours past and I was finished. I came out back in my dress and hair in two buns with the makeup still on.

"I hope to see you again Ms. Moon, next time without your friends." The man said taking my hand and kissing it. I held back my tears, feeling Arthur hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think that will happen." Arthur said pulling me to the elevator. Once all three of us were safe inside, I let out a breath. " He didn't try anything did he?" Arthur asked me.

"Not really, when I got in back, there was a note with roses asking if I'd go on a date with him." I said holding tight to the strap of my bag.

"And?"

"I left him the no contact order from the court." I said feeling a bit braver.

"Good girl." Arthur said pulling me in close to him and kissed my hair, "So Christian might be joining us tomorrow," Arthur said as the door opened and he walked out first. I looked to Christian. A bit shocked but something inside was happy.

"Dom or Sub?" I ask, watching Christian eyebrows raised.

"Dom." He said as we walked out moving right next to Arthur. Who had his I'm the man smile on his face. We all walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Swing

Ch.2

My car was parked down the street. I walk along side Christian noticing Arthur's big goofy smile on his face. I wanted to slap it off him, but I knew my place.

"His been trying to get me with someone for the longest time" I said looking down to the ground.

"Same here, ever more since my ex left me." He said looking right at me.

"If you don't mind me asking what happen?" I asked looking back at him.

"I would rather not discuss it." He said looking away from me now and to the street. I feel like I hurt him by asking.

"I understand." I said shocking him a bit, "Ones past is their own." My words Brought a smile on his face.

Arthur had stopped to answer his cell, waving us on. So Christian walked me to my car.

"So how long have you lived here?" Christian asked.

"A few years now" I said, "my family is not to happy I moved out on my own." We stop at my car. "This is my car." It was a new black VW bug. "It was the first thing I got when I signed with my labor." I said going into my bag looking for keys. Always losing them, but I could tell Christian studied ever move I made.

"How long have you been in this lifestyle?" He asked, I couldn't help but blush at his word.

"Since I was 16, My first real boyfriend got me into it."

"What happen with him?" He asked, I knew he was going to ask me this. I looked down playing with my keys.

"He cheated on me." I said, "then the next one hurt me really bad and didn't know my limits." My demeanor changes quickly. "Look, I should really get home. It was so nice to meet you Mr. Grey. I hope you come to the group tomorrow. I believe it's just rope play."

"I think I will come." He said taking my hand and kissing it again, "till tomorrow then." I blushed and nodded escaping into the car, starting it up. I drove off not knowing what to feel at the moment.

Arthur View~~~

The next night came and Christian and I sat in the back to make him feel better. My arm was around my girl, Molly. I ran my fingers through her long blond hair as she rested her head on my chest. She had a long day at work and was tried. I glanced over seeing Christian watching the door. _His got it bad. _

"She will be here soon. Knowing Ruby she trying to park. And besides, we are here 30 minutes early." I said starting to play with Molly's hair. As Christian returned his gaze to the door Ruby walked in, wearing the dress I bought her but flats and her left ankle in a wrap. What did she do this time? I thought to myself. She smiled and walked over to them. "Heels got you didn't they?" I asked.

"In a way." She said standing there. Christian offered her the seat next to him. Ruby sat down wincing a bit. "I was walking up the stairs to my apartment when I hit that lose one."

"Did you see a doctor?" Christian asked with a hint a worry in his voice.

"Not today, I will tomorrow morning." She said looking over to Arthur and his girl, "Hello Molly." Molly waved back. Ruby's gaze returned to Christian giving him a kind smile. _I hope she bring him back to his oldself._

"I'm glad you came." She said in her sweet voice. That sweet voice that fools people. I smiled to myself, listening to the two talk.

"Really?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

"Yes. Normally I feel like a third wheel with Arthur and Molly. Then .." But before she spoke another word a large black man walked over and place a hand on her shoulder. I watched from my seat ready to act if I need to.

"Hey there Doll. Are we going to play tonight?" Christian could see the fear in her face, he then took her hand.

"Sorry, She came with me." He said to the man. Ruby mouthed thank you to him as the man walked away, " who was that?" He asked. Ruby looked down playing with her hair. Christian sighed and placed his hand under her chin making her look to him. " who is he Ruby?" This time more commanding.

"His the one I told you about the one who didn't respect my limits." He then turned to Me._ Shit. _

"And you let him get near her?" Christian snap at me. I throw my arms up in the air in defense.

"You beat me too it." I said. Christian sighed and returned his gaze to Ruby who still looked at him. He smiled and place his hand on her knee.

~~ Ruby view~~

"I won't let him hurt you." He said tighting his grip on my hand and gave me a kind smile. I returned the smile as the meeting started.

Christian had never been to anything like this before. A man in all black came out with two others carrying a box.

"That's Mathew his really good at rope play." I told Christian giving him some more info on what going on. "but its odd."

"What is?" He asked still holding my hand.

"Emily's not with him, Emily his sub. She really pretty with short pixie red hair." Christian watched my lips as I spoke. Mathew smiled at me and walked over, taking a knee next to me and said something in her ear.

"I need you for the Demo." Mathew said only in my ear, " Emily came down with the flu."

"Sure, is Emily ok?"

"Oh yes, She sleeping now. Can you do it?" He asked

"Yes, but no marks I have a shoot tomorrow." Mathew smiled and want back up to the front to tell his help.

"What was that about?" Christian asked me holding tight to my hand.

"Emily has the flu and he wanted to know if I would stand in for her." I watched as Christian face changed, "Emily asked him to ask me."

"Why?" He asked releasing my hand.

"It's not like that." I said, "Mathew is skilled in what he does and I would never do anything to hurt Emily. What he does is more of an art then for play." I pulled out my iPhone and showed him a picture from the last time. "that's Emily." It was a red head girl hanging from two rings with beautiful knot work. "See. Plus no one going to see anything." I watched his eye get wide, not even thinking of that.

"Alright." Christian said I could see he was thinking about me hanging helpless from the rings. I got up fix my dress before walking to the front with Mathew and his gang.

"Seeing as Emily has fallen under the weather the gothic doll has agree to take her place." Mathew said, "They will be no nudity in this one, I'm just showing how to do one of the full body lifts." He turned to me, "are you alright with that?" I nodded. I could see Christian watch as Mathew began to tying me up, Starting with my chest. I heard the music start.

"This is more commonly known as a swing. When I'm done she'll be able to swing." He said I gave a big smile, "which I know for a fact is what Doll here likes." Christian lean over to Arthur but before he could ask. Which with the music I couldn't hear it, I closed my eye and lost myself in the music. And before I knew it I was hanging up in the air now. Mathew working on my foot, leaving the one wrap alone.

"Once I'm done all she'll have to so is swing her arms and right leg and it will be just like a swing." He looked to me, "not to tight?"

"I'm fine." I said in the sweet voice, making Mathew smile. Once he was done I began to swing making my dress flow.

"If anyone wants to know how to do this, I have a few of my books on sale and we are in the works of making another one." I stop swinging so He could get me down. Christian walked up as Mathew untied my feet first.

"It looks like you were having fun." He said to me, Mathew stop and looked to him.

"You're new." He said giving him a look.

"Yes his Arthur good friend. Christian this is Mathew." Mathew shook his hand still giving him that look.

"I wanted to buy one of your books and pre-order the next one." Mathew looked to him softer now as his friend finished getting me down. He got the book out of the box and handed it to him.

"Oh, before I forget Ruby." Mathew turned to me as his friends worked.

"What is it?" I asked as now got both my feet on the ground. I winced a bit as my bad foot touched the ground.

"Want to be the model in the next book with Emily again?" Mathew asked.

"Sure just give me the dates and I'll put it aside." I said now free from the ropes with a big smile on my face. Mathew handed me the paper with the dates.

"see you at my house. You can bring him if you wish." I look to Christian, but before I could say anything Mathew walked off.

Christian took my hand again and leaned in close. "I must say you looked lovely hanging from the ceiling." He said in my ear not able to help myself from blushing, "And I'll enjoy going over this book." He held up the book.

"I believe you like page 45." I said watching him open the book and flip to the page. Eyes getting big. I was me in a black dance tights hanging from one foot. "His site has the nude which you have to pay to see." I said. I could tell Christian was not happy, " They only one and I'm not really nude." I pulled out my phone and want to the site showing him. It only showed my back showing my huge tattoo.

"I didn't know you have a tattoo." Christian said. It was huge angel with black that faded to white at the bottom.

"I have a lot of things you don't know. Mr. Grey." I said taking back my phone and headed back to my chair.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" He asked.

"Sure but I don't drink." I said seeing an odd look Christian gave me, "I don't like the taste." I add clearing the confusion up.

"I think I know how to fix that." He said pulling her along. Arthur and Molly had already left. "Did you bring a coat?" I nodded and walked to the coat room with him. He grabbing his and took notice of mine. "You wear a lot of black clothes."

"That's why I am called the gothic doll." I said putting mine on, flipping my hair out side.

Christian smiled and took my hand again and we walked outside into the cold air.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeter then wine

Ch.3

The sky was dark and clear as they walked down the sidewalk. Christian had took my pale hand in his. I notice he didn't look to me, just held tight to my hand.

"So did you really enjoy it or just saying it to get Arthur off your back?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I did enjoy it." He said as we walked, "Mostly when you we're hung helpless from the ceiling." He watched as I blushed turning my eyes down to the ground. "In a way I wish I was the one tying you up." I turned and looked to him, but he never took his eyes off the sidewalk.

"In way I knew you would." I replied playing with my hair with her free hand, curling the one curl over and over again. We walked in to a fancy restaurant, on the corner. Christian pulled me in and got them a table near the back again.

"May I take your coats?" The waiter asked both of them.

"Yes." Christian said before I could say a word. He helped me with my own coat and then took off his own. After the waiter left Christian help me into a seat then sat in his own. It was quite for a bit till he spoke again, "So how could you tell Ms. Baliton?" As he said this I blushed and fingers ran through to the curl again.

"Will it's how you re-acted when I told you that Mathew need me for the Demo and how you watch every carefully as Mathew got to work." I said, "If I may speak freely, sir?" When I said this Christian couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to ask if you can. But it pleased me to hear you say it." Christian said looking to the menu. I smiled still working my fingers around the curl with both hands now.

"If you felt that way why you say yes?" He looked to me looking right into my eyes.

"I don't own you, simply." He spoke as the waiter walked back over, " were have Lambrusco." He closed the menu and handed it to the waiter who want off to place the order. Christian looked back to me, "its sweet." I nodded trusting him, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said.

"For a pretty thing like you, I can't understand why not with someone." He said, "why is that?"

"Its all on trust." I said, "Its hard for me to put my trust in anyone with all that has happen to me." My fingers moved faster, Christian reached over and stopped my hands.

"I do understand. But I should worn you I'm not the man everyone thinks I am." Christian spoke not taking his eyes off mine.

"I believe you would know ones limits and know one you hear a bone crack, you would stop." I said this and looked down to my arm. Flashback of the event pasted through my mine. "The man who came up. Had me tied up durning a group. Molly and Arthur both heard the crack and got me down. I believe if they won't there He would have want on. Even when I yelled the safe word he kept going." Before he could speak the wine came. Christian let go of my hand and sat back in his seat as the drinks were pours. He watched her as she rubbed her arm. After the waiter left, Christian spoke again.

"would you like to come to my home on Sunday?" He asked I looked to him with a smile. I trusted him which normal didn't come to me easily.

"I believe I can. I normal don't work Sundays." I pulled out my phone to check, "Oh I can't I have a formal ball I have to attend too." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. I placing my phone back into my purse. Christian smiled as I did this, " Sorry, I kind of live by that thing." As I said this it want off. It was the song from star wars, it's the death match. "My dad." She answered it, " Hi, Dad"

"Hey, Sweet heart. Are you ok? I called your home phone and nothing." My dad voice was on the other end.

"I'm fine dad I'm out with a friend." I said smiling at Christian who watched me.

"Its not that Arthur person." My father growled out.

"No, and Arthur is a good person. You two just but heads."

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow." He said, "I love you."

"I love you too dad." And with that he hung up. I looked to Christian who smiled at me.

"Seems he doesn't like Arthur to much." Christian said taking a drink.

"No he doesn't. He was a bit of an ass when my family last came to see me." I said taking another sip. "You see my father and mother are both in the ministry."

"Meaning the church?" HE asked finishing his glass. I nodded and sat then sat the glass down, "So you're a preacher kid?" HE raised an eyebrow.

"Yes might be why I am how I am." I said ran my finger along the glass looking to him.

"You didn't drink much. Don't you like it?"

"Oh no I like it. Just this is my first time drinking and I don't want to lose myself." Christian place his hand on my knee, " its not that…." I took a deep breath.

"Its alright. It seems we kind of have the same demons." Christian said rubbing his thumb over my knee. "its getting late I should get you home." He waved the waiter over and pay the bill, helping mw with my coat again, this time Christian helping me. I look up to him, seeing he was much taller than me.

"Thank you so much for the drink." I said as we walked out the door, "and I'm sorry I can't be with you on Sunday."

"Your welcome and I think you might." Christian said a smile on his face as we walked to his car, "let me give you a ride home. I promise nothing will happen to you." I looked to him and nodded.

"Taylor this is Ruby Baliton." Christian said, "this is my driver Taylor." I nodded to him and climb into the car after Christian. When Taylor got in I told him my address.

"Do you have a roommate?" Christian asked.

"No I live alone it's hard to have a roommate in a studio." I said playing with my hair again also biting my bottom lips. Christian grabbed my hand and lean in.

"Please stop biting your lip. It just makes me want to do something to you." As he pulled away I released my lip and turned bright red, "So Doctor tomorrow then a photo shoot?" He asked

"Yes the shoot just for makeup so my foot won't be in frame." We reached my apartment, " Thank you for the ride. Have a good night Mr. Taylor." I want to get out but Christian grab my hand and pulled into a kiss.

"Till Sunday, Ms. Baliton." But before I could say anything he drove off. I turned to talk into to my apartment when I heard a squeak of tires. When I turned it was to late.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel in a mask

Ch.4

The Ball room was full of beautiful dressed people all here for the same thing, to raise money for the children wing of the Hospital.

I walked in wearing a floor length black dress one my friend made just for me. The top was a corset that showed off more of her frame. Matching fingerless gloves covered my arms. My long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail that had light curls flowing down. A black mask with sliver details covered eyes. It wasn't the mask I had planned to wear but it was at my door this morning with a note.

_See you there~ C._

I knew good and will who C was and hope he was there as he said he would. I looked around not seeing him yet. I was glad it covered my feet and legs. I know that Christian would freak out if he knew what else had happen to me.

Out of nowhere I heard my name being called, but not my given name.

"Ruby Moon" I turned and seeing Dr. Grace Grey walk my way. She wore a lovely light blue dress with matching mask. She took my hands and kissed each one of my checks, "It's lovely to see you. Thank you for singing at the last moment."

"Oh, It no trouble Mrs. Grey. " I said then notice my dark knight walking our way. Christian walked up wearing a black suit and a mask that matched mine but more manly.

"Oh, Ruby you know my son Christian." Grace said touching her Son shoulder, "Once I told him you were singing he wanted to come." She said with a smile on her face, "I'll let you two be." She turned and touched her son arm, "She a keeper." Then she walked off. I was abet confused with the 'she a keeper' quote. I looked to Christian for some answers.

Christian walked closer to me. Slowly He took a piece of my hair in his fingers, curling it some more, making ring lets around his finger.

"I didn't know you sing." He said in a quite tone so I only heard.

"You never asked." I said, "Your mother is a sweet woman." I watched as Grace was talking to another family, then returned my gaze to Christian. Looking as if he had something to say to me, "What is it Christian?"

"She thinks were dating." Christian said moving to my side and taking my hand leaning in close, "Just play along, Please." Oh my Christian Grey just said please to me.

"Why does she think that?" I asked. Christian left my hand and kissed it, "Does it have to so with Ana?" His eyes got big and looked to me. "Your mother told me about her. I am sorry it didn't work out between you two." I said looking down.

"Let not talk about it." Christian said, "How your foot?" He asked remembering the doctor appointment. He watched as I left my dress showing my shoe and aircast, Only the cast nothing more. He looked back at me then taking my hand leading to a table.

"I just need to take it easy." I said as he pulled me along, making me seat in a chair. Holding in the pain in my voice, wincing as he sat me in a chair.

"I'll tell my mother." But before he could talk his mother to took his hand. Then release remembering how he looked last time I touched him, and of course after Arthur told me more about him.

"She knows." That stopped him, "Thank you for worrying. When I told Arthur he just laughed at me and talk about getting me a bubble." I patted the seat next to me for him to seat down, "your mother also watching. As you said 'play along'." I smiled as Christian sat down next to me. He took my hand in his. He looked down at my hand noticing my ring. It was black angel wings, he played with it.

"Its very suiting." He said, "fallen angel then a doll." He said watching as I smile. Grace made her way over to us again, "Later." He said before she got there.

"Sorry Dear, but Its time for Ruby to sing." Grace said putting her hand out for me. I took it following her to the stage. Christian was right behind us getting close to the stage but not to close. "Everyone join in and welcome out guest Ruby Moon." Everyone clap as Grace left me on the stage. Taking her spot next to her Son. I began to sing losing myself in the music as I always did. I could see Christian talking to his mother. I sang a few more songs, I took my bow. I walked off to them with a smile.

"Oh dear that was lovely. Thank you." Grace said hugging me, "Now go rest that foot. I think Christian wants a dance." And with that she left us again. As we returned to the table, Christian looked more worried than before. Once I sat down Christian looked down to my hand with the ring, playing with it again.

"Why didn't you tell me about the chase?" He asked holding his anger in. I looked down knowing he wants to talk about it and won't let me get away with it going unspoken.

"I didn't want to worry you or Arthur. The man just stop to short the only thing I got hurt was my foot and a few cuts." I said, "please don't be mad." I placed my hand on his knee. "Plus your mother friend patch me up pretty good."

"I'm mad but can do nothing about it? Not without the paper work done." I looked to him. Wincing feeling the pain killer wear off. I called over a waiter to bring me my bag and a water. Then return to Christian "are you in pain?" He asked running his thumb over my knuckles. I nodded as the waiter came back with both things. I took my pill bottle out and took two pills out and pop them in my out and chased it down with the water. Once I was done the waiter took my purse back. "Mother said you have to take the week off." He said.

"Yes I do." I said running my finger along the top of my glass, "anything in mind?" This made Christian smile.

"I have taken a week off to relax." He played with my ring more, "It will make me feel better if you would stay with me so you don't get hurt anymore." I looked to him shocked. He lean closer to her, "and I would love to get you out of that dress. Ms. Moon."

"What about Ms. Baliton?" I asked watching him smirk.

"Oh I would like to get her out of that corset I saw her in." I couldn't help but blush.

"I would have to go to my house and get my things."

"Already done." He said, "your med and all." He took my hand in his.

"Seem you made up my mind for me." I said watching as lean in to kiss my check. "I was going to say yes." I lean in. "mother watching again." Then I pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Good play." He said taking a drink of my water. He notice his mother walking over to them.

"If you don't mind." Grace said to her son, "we need some pictures with Ruby and chair members and some of the children." He got up not letting go of my hand and help me up.

"I'll take her over. She just took her painkiller." He added lacing our fingers together. I watched as his mother smiled. She must really like me or want to see his son happy. He leaned over talking in my ear, "She loving this." He said

"I can tell." I said back, "I think its more she happy to see a smile on your face. As I am." He looked down at me and again gave me a sweet charming smile.

"You don't have to be in the picture." I said, "if you don't want to be?" I knew he had never been in pictures together with anyone. He helped me get into a spot and stood next to me holding my hand tightly wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I smiled then the chair members moved and the children came in. Forming around me, this one Christian got out of the picture and stood next to his mother talking to them more.

"Miss Moon." One said then began to sign to me. I kneeled down hiding my pain and smiled to the little girl.

"'Hello Lily. You look beautiful.'" I said and sign watching as the girl face lit up and hugged me. The other children turned and smiled big as the picture was taken. Lily went back to her parents and I returned to Christian side. "Next month I have the group coming in for the superhero meet up." I told his mother.

"Oh dear thank you." She said giving me a hug. When she pulled away and turned to her Son. "Now you don't break her more." She kissed his check, "bring her to dinner Friday night. Your sister would love to meet her." She then turned to leave, leaving me and Christian alone again. Christian moved close to me.

"Will we know for sure she likes you." Christian said taking my hand and leading me back to the table. But before a slow song played, "You think your foot and take a little dance?" He asked me. I smiled and gave him a weak nod. Christian Grey is going to dance with me. I have to be dreaming. I thought.

"Just a little one, then we can go. I need to rest." Christian took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I looked to him in how he wanted me to place my hands. I took on in his hand and I place the other on his shoulder lightly. He place is other hand on my hip and we began to dance. "You never seem to stop amazing me." He said pulling me close.

"I'm a woman of many things." He spun me lightly and pulled me close again.

"What are their Ms. Moon?" I smiled at him.

"I can dance, sing, some art work, modeling, acting, and I know ASL." I watched his eyebrow raise, " American sign language. Two of my little sister are deaf and one have autism. Why I help out at children hospital when I can." Christian lean in to my ear.

"More of an angel then I thought." He lightly kissed my neck and pulled away. "let get you home and off that foot." I nodded and left with him.


End file.
